Don't steal from pirates
by WorldPhiser
Summary: Mugen isn't sharing his money with the whole team. I mean is it fair that Fuu and Jin have to sleep outside just so Mugen can spend his money on whores? Fuu doesn't think so... LEMON


This is my first fanfic in a while, so I'm not exactly sure how you introduce this stuff...

WARNING: contains sex, swearing, bondage???

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Samurai Champloo and I don't know if the way I portrayed them is in character!

* * *

Chapter 1

Fuu's right eye peaked out to glance at the night all seemed still and quiet. She could make out two sleeping masses. The fire had dimmed and sunk down to embers that now glowed red. Fuu raised herself quietly to her feet. All that day Mugen had been in an uproar about his good fortune at the casino in Edo. So much so that even Jin, who was not much for speaking out of line, had told Mugen to 'shut the fuck up about it'. Fuu had said similar with more profanity. She found it infuriating to listen to him prattle on about the money he was going to spend on whores, while their party had no food. She was starving. She'd waited till night fall, until she heard Mugen's breathing slow and become deep. She was going to take the sack of winnings and buy food maybe even a hotel room for once. Sleeping on the ground in a forest full of bugs was surprisingly over rated.

She smiled, a room to herself, a hot bath, this is what money meant to her instead of just whores. She slid past Jin but reasoned if he woke up he wouldn't object to her activities. Mugen lay with his arms and legs sprawled out like a child trying to consume their parent's bed. His hair was dark, tangled, and in need of a good wash. His face was stubbly and rough and there was not a part on his body she would have bet that wasn't filthy.

Something about him was still attractive maybe it was the whole bad boy thing… He wasn't conventionally handsome like Jin but his features were the type to grow on women. Not that they'd grown on Fuu, she assured herself. She could see them growing on someone else who didn't have to talk to his rude ass all the time. Perhaps if he was just as quiet as he was while sleeping she could see being attracted to him…

She noticed the sheathed sword above his head, Fuu lightly kicked it away from him. The last thing she needed was for him to wake up and mistake her for a real thief. If he had his sword she'd just be a blood stain in the dirt by tomorrow morning. She saw that his lips were lightly parted '_almost kissably so_'

'!' Fuu shook her head she didn't know where that observation had come from.

His winnings were in a bag at his waist, there was at least 100 ryo in there. Fuu lowered propped on her haunches, her hands went out to the meet the string that tied the bag to Mugen's belt. Mugen reached up. Fuu's heart skipped a beat! He scratched his head vigorously and resumed snoring. Fuu let out a sigh of relief and went about untying the knots. She slowly pulled the bag away from him, she was now prematurely excited it seemed to her she'd gotten away with it already. She couldn't believe she'd done this all without waking him but he wasn't going to wake up now. She got up and started to sprint away when a hand caught her ankle. Fuu went crashing to the ground and face planted. The bag of money went flying; Mugen had grabbed her and was now pulling her to him!

"Nah, uh, uh." He clamped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him doe eyed, he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. "You know I paid a lot more for you than to have you just run away." Mugen rolled over on top of her and Fuu was pinned under him.

"what?" Fuu said quietly, it sounded like he thought she was one of his whores! One of his hands roamed into her kimono. He cupped one of her breasts. Fuu squeaked for him to "stop!"

"how about a kiss?" Fuu blushed madly and beat against his chest. Mugen's lips were puckered and he was making long "MMmuuuhh" noises until his head fell onto hers. His forehead collided with her own and the rest of his body fell on her aswell. He was now crushing her with his dead weight. Mugen blinked dopily, his vision hadn't come into to focus but he wondered why there was something warm under him. He felt what he thought was a tit in his hand. He smiled when he saw who it was. "What the crap bitch can't get enough of me, huh?"

"wha?" Fuu was clue less. 'She couldn't get enough of him?'

"Molesting me in my sleep real classy." He gave her breast a hard squeeze and she squirmed. He could feel her rubbing against him and it felt good. He smiled wider; this seemed like a fun new way to tease her. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

"Speak for yourself! Look who's on top of who. You're the sleep molester!" She was right; he was on top of her but why had he been on top of her in the first place? Had he really done this in his sleep? Could he fuck Fuu in his sleep too? The thought of it made him strangely turned on. 'God,' he thought 'I really do need a whore. Even flat chest here is starting to look good…' Mugen rolled off of her disgusted with himself.

"Che, as if I'd be interested in you."

"Then why'd you?" Fuu's large brown eyes searched his face shakily, he'd really been sleeping. She sat up and straightened her kimono top that he'd pulled a part. Mugen couldn't help but notice that Fuu had a little more cleavage than he'd estimated and if he could've helped noticing he would have because his right hand was still warm from her tit.

"Why'd I what? Don't crawl under me and force my hand down your Kimono again. Fucking horny bitch." Mugen lay down and turned on his side away from her. Fuu walked away and she could hear him mutter "stupid fucking bitch" as she did so. Then she remembered why she'd even gotten near him at all. Mugen hadn't noticed his missing bag lying there on the ground in front of them and now with his back turned to it, it seemed unlikely he would. She was careful not to rattle the coins as she lifted it. She quietly maneuvered it over to her bed and dug into her pillow case placing the bag amongst the straw it was stuffed with. The whole time she watched his back to make sure he didn't turn around. She wanted to laugh and jump for joy when she'd finished but she was pretty sure Mugen was still awake. She just smiled and put her head on her now 100 ryo pillow and went to sleep.

Fuu left early the next day. It was just as the sun rose in the morning, she looked over at the two and noticed that Mugen hadn't moved still lay on his side facing away from her. Jin was awake enough to ask her where she was going groggily. Fuu described a hotel she'd noticed inside of the town they were sleeping outside of. Before she left, she told him to have fun with Mugen in the whore houses. Jin smiled at her a strange knowing way, almost to say I know Mugen won't be affording any whore houses. Fuu shrugged it off as her own paranoia she was giving Jin too much credit. If he'd been awake last night then wouldn't he of stopped Mugen from sleep molesting her.

The hotel was 10 ryo a night, it was a nice place. She hadn't realized the hotel was foreign. It seemed like a nice place but it had strange paintings on the walls. The men talking in the hotels were speaking some western language maybe dutch? There were glass windows; that she could see outside from! They were in every room and hallway letting in the day light. When she reached her hotel room she saw the strangest furniture. The futon was 3 feet off the ground and room table was the same way, it was like everything had been put on stilts. She was at first outraged she'd been given a weird bed because she'd been looking forward to a comfortable sleep that night. When she gave it a try she realized it was softer than anything she'd ever been on before. Fuu felt that she was lying on clouds and the blankets were warm and soft filled with feathers or something. She hoped Jin was having fun with his whores. At the thought of Mugen her lips turned in to a devious smirk. She expected Mugen to be going back to the campsite tonight without so much as a hand job.

Fuu ordered food from a menu by the bed. She ordered something delicious known as "ice cream" a foreign desert. After her breakfast of ice cream she spent the rest of the day relaxing in the hotels natural hot spring. When she came back to the room, she noticed a mirror. She spent a little time admiring herself and making sexy pouty faces at it. She admired her silky chestnut colored hair that brought out her brown eyes and her naturally creamy skin. She made an iffy face looking at her flat chest, she was entirely flat! Not entirely… She was at least a handful of breast not anything to be scoffed at. The men in her group just completely underappreciated her, anyway she looked at herself she was a beauty maybe not a fully developed beauty like Sara. She tsked 'well they were losing out'. After a full body massage she was ready for bed in the softest comfiest robe she'd ever been in. The best thing was she handn't even made a dent in Mugen's money yet. She cuddled a pillow from the bed and drifted off to sleep.

"Your lucky I'm so nice" Fuu slowly peeled open an eye through the haze of wakefulness she could see Mugen. 'what was he doing here?' She tried to move to rub her eyes when she realized that she couldn't, her hand was forced above her head. She looked at it for a moment the post of the western bed had her hand tried to it with robe. She immediately looked to her other hand in fear and confirmed it was also tied! "I see you're fully awake now." Said Mugen her head shot back to look at him in horror.

"What the hell Mugen??" She shook her bound hands which barely gave an inch.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He said laughing evilly and was now crawling on to her knees. "What the hell? What the hell. Where's my money?"

Fuu looked away "What are you babbling about?"

"My fucking money Fuu, what do you think I'm an idiot?" Yes she in fact did but did not share that with him.

"I still don't know what you're talking about" she didn't know why at this point she bothered to play dumb.

"You think Fish Face wouldn't tell me?"

"Jin told you???" she'd never thought he'd go and be a snitch, though Jin's morals and principles weren't those that agreed with thievery.

"No dumbass like he would do that! But you just told me instead, ain't it a bitch?" Ok so he'd out smarted her a little, it still wasn't reason enough for him to be looking down at her cockily like he'd already gotten all his money back. Well, if he thought he'd won just because he'd tied her to a bed and forced her to admit to taking his money, then he had another thing coming. She wasn't about to tell him where it was and he'd never guess that she'd hidden most of it back at the camp in her pillow. "So where is it?"

"Look at this room I spent it all you retard." She rolled her eyes giving him a look that said 'you're such an idiot'. Mugen was pissed how dare she look at him like this? He fought the urge to hit her, it didn't feel right her being tied up she wouldn't even be able to avoid it. Fuu in his mind was some on he had to constantly save but at the same time one of the rudest people he knew. On top of that he didn't hit women (even ones with no chests that looked like men).

"Do you understand how fucking embarrassing it is to get kicked out of a whore house when you think you're loaded and you come to find you've got nothing on you not even a single mon?" Fuu cracked a smile. She couldn't believe he'd gone all the way to the whore house without even noticing he had no money. She was holding back silent bursts of laughter that weren't going unnoticed by Mugen. "Is that funny bitch? Well I've got myself a replacement WHORE right here. She owes me 100 ryo worth of service." Mugen roughly grabbed Fuu's inner thigh. Her expression immediately changed to one of fear and disgust. Fuu wiggled around trying to loosen his grasp while Mugen's hand went ever closer to spot between her legs. Her attempts to kick him only rubbed against his groin which worked in her disadvantage. "Not so funny now am I?" He tore open the top of her robe and she blushed angirly.

"Mugen please…" Her nipples were in clear view, pink and irresistible he reached out and pinched one hard. The sound that she made was a surprised yelp mixed with what sounded like a moan. It was enough to give Mugen a throbbing hard on. He decided that he wasn't going to let her go before teaching her a lesson. His face went straight to her breasts and his mouth to her nipples. Fuu tried but couldn't stop the moans of pleasure that she knew would egg him on further. "please stop… please…" Mugen looked up at her with one of his stupid cocky grins.

"You sounded like you were enjoying yourself but let's see." Mugen drifted his hand down to her legs. His long middle finger rubbing at her entrance she couldn't help but let out another loud noise. She'd never been so scared or embarrassed in her entire life and at the same time part of her wanted him to continue. He inserted his finger forcefully inside of her and wiggled it around in circles. She felt wet tight and he could only imagine what she would feel like on his dick. He pulled his finger out of her and with new lubrication started stroking her clit. He rubbed lightly at first and even then Fuu's whole body was twitching with pleasure. Though Fuu had touched herself on a couple of occasions it was nothing like having him touching her. He felt that even though she'd not been willing at first she now didn't want him to stop. He built her up to her peak until he could feel her about to cum and then stopped his actions. He was grinning again it was fun to make Fuu act perverted.

"M…. ugen…" She said looking up at him with quivering eyes. He put his middle finger back inside her bringing it in and out.

"Yes?" He inserted another and she whined for him further. "What do you want Fuu?" Currently she wanted something that she was too embarrassed to put into words. Either she wanted Mugen to fuck her or to let her cum. He did not return to rubbing her clit he was pounding in and out of her with his whole hand. Even from this she was close and nearly came but as soon as she felt her orgasm approaching he pulled away from her. She groaned at him angrily, it was obvious he had no intention of letting her cum. He probably wanted her to ask him to "finish me off" or to "put it in me" likely to embarrass her about it later. She was not going to play into this game.

Instead she decided to use another tactic; when he touched her, her moans grew louder and she started to repeat his name over and over. This would have to work she thought. Mugen she could tell was barely holding back jumping on her, his eyes lit up like a thieves ever time she said his name. She expected he would just put it in her but instead his face came crashing down on hers his lips consuming hers and his tongue invading her mouth, it was a harsh kiss and yet desperate like he needed her. She kissed back on the second one this time now expecting it.

"Damn Fuu… would you? Could I?" he was suddenly shy as if he'd not just been molesting her. He was asking? Asking her what? Asking for entrance, well she'd never get married after this she knew but she thought the chances of her getting married had died with her father or mother.

"Put it in already" She leaned up best she could from the bed and captured his lips in her own kiss. Mugen surprised her then, he blushed. He blushed because she'd kissed him or because she'd said something dirty. He shook it off and next she knew his pants were on his knees and a large erect mass was at her entrance.

"You sure about this?" Fuu rolled her eyes and didn't answer just wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him towards her. He slipped in quite easily with all of her wetness only causing Fuu a little pain but when he got in he didn't hold back. She doubted that he could've if he wanted to even with the knowledge she was a virgin. Mugen dick was large enough that he should've taken it slow the whole way through but instead he was bucking like a crazed animal, he made loud grunting mutters 'so tight' 'I'm going to fuck you so hard'. She felt like someone was tearing a hole between her legs with a blunt object. After awhile he switched up and didn't move so much as he moved her. He grabbed her legs and started pulling her onto him, her arms felt like they would be pulled out of their sockets he was pulling on her with so much force. She tried once to ask him to 'slow down' and 'be gentle' but she guessed it had reminded him that he was the first one to claim her so he fucked her harder. Underneath the pain she could feel that she was reaching her climax but the pain was keeping it some what at bay. It wasn't until Mugen slowed to kiss her that she could release. She moaned his name loudly mainly because she knew it would get to him. It did feel amazing she squeezed down tight on his large throbbing dick. "Fuu" He kissed her again and again on the cheeks and on the lips. He thrust into her a final time before relieving himself inside her.

He became a crumpled heap between her thighs. She blinked dazedly noticing that the sheets were smeared with blood 'slow down, be gentle' she mocked in her head. She could feel bruises forming on her wrists from the restraints and on her legs from his trap like grip. "You bastard" she sighed. Mugen didn't even move at this, she'd taken the life out of him for the moment. She waited a minute or so before she shrilled out "WAKE UP!" Mugen did nothing of the sort. Fuu pressed a foot to his cheek, Mugens body slumped further. She delivered a mean kick to his head.

"Ugh? Wanna go again? Daddy's gotta rest" he said rubbing his messy locks indignantly.

"Untie me." She continued to beat him with her feet until he laughingly agreed.

"Think I like you better tied up" He cupped her bare breast and Fuu kicked at him again. "Ok, ok you don't have to be a bitch." Mugen had her untied in no time. Fuu covered herself angrily and stalked away to the room's bath.

"I'm not a bitch, you fucking rapist" She slammed the bathroom door.

"Whoa? Whoa! Rapist I asked you! Fucking cunt you wanted it!" She smirked turning on the faucet, seems like she'd said just the right thing to piss him off. Mugen was knocking on the door. "Hey Fuu! You wanted it right?! You said!" She'd wanted it alright but it hadn't been a well thought out decision. She sighed entering the ankle deep hot water. Fuu rubbed her bruised scraped wrists and motioned water to her sore vagina. She sat back relaxing as the water reached her breasts. She'd not replied and Mugen became antsy. He burst into the bathroom getting a full view of her naked body lying down in the strange European tub. His mouth was hanging open drooling like a dog waiting by his masters table for scraps. She shot him an angry glare she had no ability to grant him seconds because he'd made such a mess of firsts.

"Get the hell out!" She screamed covering herself best that she could.

"Sorry!" He said sounding genuine slamming the door behind him. He sat down and let his head rest on it on the opposite side of the door. Despite what Fuu had thought he'd not wanted more, he'd wanted her in the bed with him something about sleeping near her made him not worry that someone was going to kidnap her. "Fuu you wanted it, ne?"

"yeah" he heard her say from the other side he could hear the eye roll in it. This put his mind somewhat at ease and he let himself drift off at watch at her door.

* * *

I wrote most of this last semester I just touched it up over the summer and decided to post it. I guess reveiw if you want more or want to say how terrible it was!! ;)


End file.
